Lightweight
by Kawaiijapanesekisses
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka have been living together for a week, and happily so. When Soubi leaves to a club with a few co-workers, he makes a few comments that leave Ritsuka feeling like he's a child. And that's when he decides he'll prove how old he really is. OneShot! Sorry for horrible summary, it's been a while. M for diction and sexual themes.


"Ritsuka, are you home?" The cat-eared boy eagerly looked up from his homework and ran out of his room, straight to the front door. It had been only a week since Soubi asked (more like forced) the boy to move in with him, and it was already starting to feel like their relationship was evolving to that of a married couple. He smiled as he saw his lover's carrying a few canvases, paint covering his cheeks, fingers, and his collared shirt.

"Ah, there you are my love…" Soubi said with an endearing smirk, as Ritsuka rushed into his arms. Barely able to catch him on impact, the taller smiled down at his adorable boyfriend and dropped his paintings, as to fully embrace him. He slowly slid his hand under Ritsuka's chin, and lifted it slightly as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"How was your day at work, Soubi?" Ritsuka lifted Soubi's paintings, and carried them into the art studio that was located down the hall.

"Exhausting." Soubi took his glasses off and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "So many incompetent workers they've hired at the gallery… they know nothing about proper portrait care." He slowly sank into their couch. Ritsuka quickly ran back into the room, and joined him.

"And my students, of course, have all started the semester with no prior experience… I'm not a beginning art teacher. You don't just jump into painting. It's a process," he sighed, "a process the college does not understand."

Ritsuka stroked Soubi's hair. He had just been promoted at both of his part time jobs, and within the same month no less. It had been a lot of stress on Soubi's shoulders, and often the uke would find him staring off somewhere, organizing details in his mind. He needed some relaxation.

Playfully, Ritsuka used his tail to wrap around Soubi's arm, and pull it close to him so that he could intertwine their fingers. Soubi chuckled.

"How cute," he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed Ritsuka on the lips sweetly. The younger used this opportunity to jump into his partner's lap, distracting his lips with full intent as he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and pulled his pony tail apart. Soubi smiled in their kisses as he put an arm around Ritsuka's waist, the other traveling down to his butt. He squeezed lightly as Ritsuka gasped.

"S-Soubi! Behave… you're so desperate," he said between kisses. Soubi chuckled, continuing his motions but not quickening his lip pace or hardening his grip on the uke's ass. They continued kissing (and occasionally frenching), until they heard Soubi's cell phone ring. Ritsuka let out a little whine as he pulled back.

"Hello? Oh hey Kio…" Ritsuka back straightened, as he silently listened to the conversation, "Yeah, I know… I feel just as stressed… oh really? Yeah sure, I'd love to come. Ok, I'll see you at seven." The blonde closed his phone with a smirk.

"W-Where are you going? What did Kio want?" Although he was still a good friend to Soubi, Ritsuka could sense he was still crazy about him. He didn't like all the passes he made at his boyfriend, especially since he knew they were together.

"Well… it seems that I'm not the only one that's exhausted at the gallery," Soubi whispered, kissing Ritsuka's nose, and chuckling to himself as the smaller crinkled and wiped it, "although he only does half as much as I do, he wants me at the bar tonight with a couple of guys at work." The cat-boys ears perked up immediately.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun! What do you usually do at bars?" Soubi smiled at his boyfriend's innocence.

"Ah, well, this is sort of a night club. So we drink, but we also dance, relax, and let loose." He shrugged it off lightly. Ritsuka smiled to himself, and then looked at the time to see it was already six. He wouldn't have much time to get ready! He quickly ran off to his room, leaving Soubi confused by his sudden disappearance.

The younger quickly shut his door and examined his closet. After a few minutes of throwing everything he owned to the floo , he found the perfect outfit. Mid-thigh shorts with a purple cut-off shirt and a black tank top underneath. After putting on combat boots and black sweater, he looked in the mirror.

The outfit did exactly what it was supposed to. His hips looked curvier, his eyes a deeper purple, and most of all, he didn't look like a kid. He smiled to himself as he put strawberry flavored chapstick in his pocket, ready to finally have fun like the adult he felt he was. After walking out of his room, he was surprised and delighted to see Soubi in form-fitting, slender black pants, and a dark gray shirt tucked in, all drawing attention to his slender waist that was complimented by his black belt. Pink formed on Ritsuka's cheeks.

"H-Hey Soubi… ready to go?" Soubi stopped on his way to the door and turned around.

"Um Ritsuka," he said nervously, putting a hand behind his head, "you didn't think you were coming with me… did you?" Ritsuka's ears and tail sank in disappointment. He hadn't realized that although he was already fourteen, Soubi still thought of him as a child.

"N-no no. I-I was merely wishing you a good time!" Although Ritsuka was pretending to laugh it off, Soubi could see the sadness in his eyes. He slowly walked over and patted his head.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll be back around eleven, ok? Don't be sad, love. It's kind of an adult scene there. I don't think you'd like it very much." He kissed his lovers head gently, and strode towards the door. Before closing it he looked back.

"Oh, and you look cute," he said smiling, and quickly closed the door. Ritsuka waited until he heard the car drive away, and then let it all come to him. His eyes filled with tears as he ran into the front room and threw himself on the couch.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Soubi still thought of him as a child, clothes weren't going to change that. And on top of it all, he called him _cute_. Cute is what you call babies and stuffed animals… and that's all he was. It all made sense now. Soubi thought of him as a child, and that's why he still had his ears…

"I can't let this go on any longer…" he whispered through his tears, until he spotted a bottle of wine in the kitchen Soubi was saving for when they had Italian. Quickly he got to his feet, a look of determination in his eyes. He would not allow his boyfriend to think of him as a kid anymore.

* * *

When Soubi walked into the house, all the lights were out. He checked his watch; it was only 11:12, but Ritsuka was probably exhausted and went to bed earlier than usual. He sighed as he set his keys down on the counter; that's when he noticed the wine bottle cork on the counter next to it. He could have sworn he hadn't opened it yet, and he had only had a glass at the restaurant, so he wasn't seeing things. That could only mean-

"Ritsuka? Where are you darling?" he called, trying not to sound concerned. He walked into the living room, only to find Ritsuka in the same outfit he was in before, however looking much sexier since he was laying on his stomach with his chin placed on his hands, legs up in the air.

"I'm right here, Soubi," he said melodically. He slowly got up and almost tripped over his own feet, and guided Soubi onto the couch. Ritsuka sat next to him and stroke his hand and his thigh.

"Ritsuka-kun… did you help yourself to the wine?" he questioned, concerned. The boy was small enough as it is, he probably wasn't good at handling alcohol. Ritsuka giggled, as his fingers traced Soubi's inner thigh.

"Yup, all by myself," he almost sang, as he put up his fingers, "I had two full glasses!" Soubi bit his lower lip to stifle his laughing. Two small glasses of wine and his boyfriend was this hammered. He was such a lightweight.

"I see…" Soubi chuckled. Ritsuka slowly got up and straddled his lover, taking his own sweater off slowly and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I hope you had fun with your friends… but now I'm going to seduce you into taking my ears." Soubi smiled at the younger's bluntness. Although he didn't intend on having sex with him tonight, he was tired of the cold showers, so he decided he'd humor Ritsuka for a while.

"Oh really? I think I'd like that, Ritsuka-kun," Soubi softly purred into his lover's ear. The younger smiled sheepishly, and slowly kissed up his boyfriend's neck. When he reached his ear, he began to lap his earlobe slowly.

"Nyan nyan, I'm a kitty, Soubi," he whispered, as he pulled back and began to give his lover sloppy, wet kisses. Being drunk, Ritsuka missed a few times, but generally got their lips to touch. He clumsily unbuttoned Soubi's shirt, giggling like a little kid at Christmas.

"What's so funny, my love?" Ritsuka giggled even more as he bit down on his lower lip and looked up with wanting eyes.

"I bet your dick is so huge, Soubi," he said, making the older gasp at the bizarre comment, "and I've wanted to see it since, well, forever!" He began kissing up his boyfriend's chest, and slowly grinded down.

Of course Soubi had been resisting getting too carried away, but once he felt Ritsuka's hot friction, he felt himself harden up as well. He smirked and stroked his lover's ears at the point where they started, rubbing back and forth. Immediately, Ritsuka froze, and became twice as hard.

"Did I find a spot, my darling? Does that make you feel good?" Ritsuka bit his lip, but as Soubi dipped down to kiss the smaller's neck, Ritsuka mistakenly though he was making a move, and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.

"R-Ritsuka, what are you…" Soubi stopped as he saw Ritsuka taking off his boots, and shirt. All that was left were those little short-shorts, the ones made his ass look amazing. He bit his lower lip. This had gone too far. It was fun at first, but now Soubi could feel himself giving into temptation. Ritsuka wasn't near ready, and he would not want to take him when he was drunk. Not his first time. When he lost his own ears to rape, he never forgot it. This wasn't that different.

Ritsuka began sliding his shorts down when Soubi picked him up bridal style, and began walking towards his bedroom. Ritsuka giggled yet again.

"Aw, so eager Soubi! Are you gonna do me in your bed? I would love too." He smirked at the blunt phrases he knew he would probably never hear again, and laid Ritsuka down on his bed. The uke pulled down his shorts, revealing cute little boxer-briefs that were black and gray striped, however his boyfriend only blinked and walked out of the room. Ritsuka grew frustrated.

"W-where are you going?! Soubi! W-What's wrong with me? Why won't you take me?! A-am I unattractive? A-Am I still too young to screw?" he began to cry excessively, as Soubi walked back in the room with a glass of water and one of Ritsuka's night shirts. His eyes were open wide, as he beheld his lover curled up into a ball, sobbing on his bed. As he set the water on the night stand, he crawled over to Ritsuka and sat him up, cupping his face with concern.

"Is that what all of this is about?" The cat-eared boy sniffled and nodded, as he looked down.

"It's so obvious Soubi… you don't include me in anything, or even call me anything but cute, because you think of me as a child. So I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't, and drank the wine, which tasted awful by the way, and I just tried to look sexy and seduce you, but I failed, and I can't do anything right, which is why I'll always be a k-" Ritsuka was suddenly cut off from his rant by a pair of soft lips. Soubi slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, and stroked his back and he felt his tears slowly come to a halt. After exchanging the most heart-felt and passionate of kisses, he pulled back and put his forehead against the smaller's.

"Oh my love… I don't think you as a child at all. You are incredibly mature, sexy, and attractive to me. I didn't want to invite you because my friends are idiots, and I knew they'd embarrass you, and most likely pressure you into drinking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like a child, and I thought your outfit was perfect for going to a club," he said with a small smile. He slowly put Ritsuka's nightshirt on, as his boyfriend stared up at him with a blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. He handed the younger the glass of water, making sure he drank the whole thing to prevent the awful hangover that was sure to come.

"Th-Then… you do want to take my ears?" he said with a hopeful tone in his voice. Soubi chuckled, pulling his lover close to him, and lifted the covers over them.

"Of course I do. And I will make love to you, just when you're ready," he whispered romantically, and kissed Ritsuka's nose. The uke began to purr lightly, and smiled so sweet as he nuzzled Soubi's chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Soubi…" he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, dear. Don't you ever forget that you're my everything. Don't ever change."

After that night, Ritsuka never slept in his own bed again.


End file.
